


Ursus americanus

by Bluespirit



Series: Beach House Universe [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursus americanus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

“John. John!”

Rodney’s panicked whisper startled John from the doze he’d fallen into when Rodney had got out of bed a few minutes before.

“Um, coffee?”

“No,” Rodney hissed, shaking John’s shoulder. “There’s something outside. I heard a noise in the yard - I think it’s a bear!”

John rolled onto his back and checked the clock with a sigh. “Jeez, Rodney. It’s not even six am yet.”

“Who cares what time it is?” Rodney said, looking fearfully over his shoulder. “There’s a bear trying to get into the house to eat us. Where’s your gun?” He began rifling through the nightstand, scattering assorted oddments over the bed and floor. John really didn’t think that a neon-coloured, glow in the dark dildo was going to be much protection against a marauding bear - unless it was into disco, maybe.

“I can’t believe the SGC wouldn’t let us keep that wraith stunner,” Rodney muttered, still searching frantically.

“Rodney,” John said evenly, grabbing his hand. “Calm down, okay? You don’t get all that many bears at the beach, you know,” he winked. “It’s probably just a raccoon.”

“A raccoon?” Rodney cried, still obviously trying - and failing - to be quiet. “It was huge - a huge, black, lumbering thing - snuffling and sniffing in the yard and, oh my god! The barbeque - it’ll be attracted by the smell and then it’s only a couple of bounds with its huge bear legs onto the back porch and it’s probably clawing its way into the house right now!”

“Okay, okay,” John sighed, resigned to his fate. “I’ll go and check it out.” He got out of bed, grabbing yesterday’s boxers from the rug where they lay tangled with Rodney’s.

“You’re going to face a man-eating killer in Batman underwear?” Rodney squawked.

“I don’t think it’ll report me for indecency,” John grinned and headed for the kitchen. He could hear Rodney behind him, checking on the kittens and murmuring reassurances as he shut them safely in the bedroom.

“Be careful,” Rodney whispered, hovering at John’s back and clutching his arm as he opened the back door.

The sun was just rising over the ocean as John checked the yard through the screen door - it was empty, breaking surf and chattering cicadas the only sounds. He patted Rodney’s hand and stepped out onto the sun-warm porch. As he turned and smiled - ready to give Rodney the all-clear and a totally deserved mocking - a black shape emerged from behind the grill, leaping and knocking the breath out of him in a whoop as he was flattened to the ground.

In the ensuing melee of Rodney’s frantic shouting and the excited barking and slobbering of the - admittedly huge - black Lab standing on his chest and licking his face, John just lay back and laughed.

“Hey, buddy,” he grinned, scratching his attacker’s ears and getting a delighted lick across his nose in return. “Good to meet you too.”

And that’s how Buddy came to join the family.

  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> After having Harley & Jemima coming to live at the beach house it felt right that John would want a dog, someone to run with & surf & play frisbee. So along came Buddy. My baby boy! ♥


End file.
